The Power of Love 1
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: Natasha Decker is jaded girl who's in love with best friend with Marty McFly. But when she and Marty are transported back to 1955, things get over her head.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Decker was organizing her locker after school when a neatly folded piece of paper fell to the school floor. She picked it and unfolded it.

_Natasha –_

_Meet me afterschool at the fountain in town. I need to talk to you. It's important. _

_Marty McFly_

Natasha half-smiled. She had had a crush on Marty McFly since he first began working with her uncle Doc Brown who happened to be in her grade. It seemed like every time she and Marty had to be left alone, she would feel her body get instant chills and blush like crazy.

She was, unfortunately, aware that he was off the market too. Marty had been dating Jennifer Parker, the honor roll student who was also known as "one of the prettiest girls at Hill Valley High School". She was perfect and had Marty.

Natasha, on the other hand, was a nobody with C's and B's for grades and didn't really socialize unless she had to. She barely talked in class unless she was with her friends or unless she was asked to answer something. She was the girl who hated speaking for presentations or debates.

She knew she wouldn't have had a chance with Marty and would be forever labeled the one label every person in love with someone hates…

The friend.

As soon as she crumbled the letter, she heard two girls gossiping as they walked by.

" Did you hear McFly and Parker broke up yesterday?" the red head asked.

" I heard Jennifer broke up with him first," the blonde responded.

" Nope, that wasn't the case."

" What do you mean?"

" _He_ broke up with _her_. Jack told me apparently Marty and Jennifer had been distant lately and that Marty told Jennifer it wasn't working out."

Natasha bit her lip in excitement. There was a small bit of her that felt bad for Jennifer, but maybe this was her chance. Maybe there was hope for a nobody.

Natasha finished up organizing quickly and went to leave when the red head said," Hey you!"

Natasha turned.

" You're in my Chemistry class, right? You're urm….urm.."

" Natasha."

" Oh yeah! Yeah Natasha."

Typical. This wasn't the first time…..and possibly not the last.

" Yeah, did we have homework?"

" Uh…take notes on page 39."

" Thanks! Love your outfit by the way!" the red head complemented.

" Yea, you have some great taste," the blonde added.

Natasha smiled softly and replied," Thanks! I-."

Suddenly, she heard loud music.

" Oh yeah! Band auditions for the dance are today!" the blonde exclaimed.

_I think Marty is auditioning! I'll surprise him!_ Natasha thought to herself.

Natasha then walked off quickly to the auditorium to watch Marty. Once arriving, she was about to walk in and see Marty when….

" Oh my god, she's here," Natasha said to herself. Jennifer was standing there watching Marty. When Marty finished the audition, Natasha saw him get rejected. Her heart dropped as she knew Marty was an excellent guitarist but also because she saw Marty embrace Jennifer.

Natasha lowered her eyes and walked out of the high school feeling back to what she normally felt – out of place and a nobody.

While walking around town, she looks towards the fountain where she was supposed to meet Marty. He was there….with Jennifer. She saw them hug again and Jennifer walk away. Natasha kept back the tears and continued to walk when she heard," NATASHA! TASHA! WAIT WAIT!"

Knowing it was Marty and still feeling upset, she kept walking. Suddenly, she heard footsteps near her and she turned. It was Marty.

" Hey Marty," She said calmly.

" Hey, didn't you get my note? I told you to meet me at the fountain. I need to talk to you and-."

" I didn't," Natasha said lying," But I have to go and-."

" Natasha, please it won't be long-."

" Marty I have to go home. My mom-."

" Are you ok? You look upset or something. Bad day?"

" Yes but I really don't want to-."

" Natasha please just stay and listen to me. I need to talk to you, it's important and-."

" If it's really important then maybe you need to tell your girlfriend, not me."

Natasha couldn't believe she had said that. She saw Marty's stunned reaction and she walked away.

When she got home, her king charles spaniel Lily jumped up on her leg and Natasha smiled. She pet Lily and walked into the kitchen, set her school purse and books down and looked into the fridge for something to eat.

While nibbling on a carrot, she heard her dad come downstairs.

" Hey Tasha! I was just leaving to pick up your brother and his fiancé from the airport! How was school?"

" Ok….and are you sure he's really engaged to Neat Freak?"

" Her name is Jayne…not Neat Freak."

" Dad when she came for Christmas, she color coordinated the damn ornaments on the tree."

" True and don't curse."

" Sorry, bad day."

" I thought you said your day was ok."

" Dad I've been telling you that lie since I was thirteen years old."

Her dad's face dropped.

" So you've been lying to your mother and I about that for years?"

She nodded and grabbed her books and purse.

" Bye Dad."

" Wait wait Natasha Danielle Decker-."

" Bye Dad."

She went into her room, locked the door, and plopped on the bed. She sighed and crawled up into a ball when her telephone rang.

" Not now Marty," she said to herself. She picked it up.

" Hello?"

" Niece! It's Uncle Brown!"

" Oh hey Uncle-."

" Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Can you meet me around 1:30 am? Near the Hill Valley Mall?"

" Sounds sketchy but sure."

" By the way, Marty called. Did you have a bad day or something?"

" Bye Uncle."

She hung up and decided to take a nap to ease herself.

" …and now we're engaged!" Jayne chirped obnoxiously at the dinner table. Natahsa shook her head as her parents and her older brother Jonathan laughed.

" Well we're excited to have you in our family," Natasha's mother said taking Jayne's hand.

_Aren't we all_, Natasha thought to herself.

" Natasha dear, you've hardly touched your dinner," Natasha's mother noticed.

" Not hungry," Natasha said.

" You're not starving yourself?" Jayne asked.

" No I just had a big lunch," Natasha replied

" You should still eat though. Your mother made a lovely dinner," Jayne said.

_And you should go right back to wherever the hell you came from you little-_

" Natasha hasn't been having a good day. In fact, she's been lying this whole time," Natasha's dad said wiping his mouth," She hasn't had a good day since seventh grade."

Natasha's mother, Jonathan, and Jayne looked at Natasha in shock and her dad nodded.

" It's true," he said.

" Thanks Dad," Natasha muttered.

" Oh honey why didn't you tell us?" Natasha's mother asked.

" How about a makeover to boost your attitude?" Jayne suggested," You know you could use some work-."

" I don't need your damn help!" Natasha snapped. She got up and walkeds into her room. She slammed the door and locked it.

Lily looked up startled and Natasha sighed. She went into her bathroom (which is connected to her room) and got into the shower in hopes of calming down.

After a shower and a little bit of sleep, Natasha was up at 12:30 am and changed into jeans, a sweater, blazer, and some kitten heels.

She successfully snucks out and walked to the Hill Side Mall, which isn't too far from her house. When she arrived, Doc Brown's dog Einstein was there.

" Hey boy," she cooes as she got on her knees to play with the dog. Einstein licked her face and she heard the sound of a skateboard.

It was Marty.

Einstein rushed off to Marty and Marty pet him and looked at Natasha.

" Hey," he greeted casually.

" Hello," Natasha said blushing. Even though part of her was slightly upset at Marty, he still made her blush.

" I'm kinda glad Doc isn't her yet because now I can tell you what I've been wanting to tell you all day," Marty said. Natasha bit her lip and looked down.

" I'm sorry for what I said I-."

"It's fine. But Natasha, look I-."

Suddenly the sound of a fast car interrupted what Marty was about to say and it was a Delorean. Marty and Natasha stared at it in awe and Marty put the camera he had been holding up.

" What the heck?" Natasha asked.

" Is that a De-de…"

" Oh yeah….that's a DeLorean."

The car stopped and out walked Doc Brown.

" Uncle Brown, what is this?" Natasha exclaimed. She and Marty ran up to Doc and Doc put one hand on Natasha's shoulder and the other on Marty's shoulder.

" Kids…..I made a time machine!" he declared. Natasha and Marty glanced at each other.

" Out of a DeLorean?" Marty asked.

" Yep! Great car, right?" Doc responded.

" Expensive, right?" Natasha shot back. " Uncle how could you get this? This like two hundred thousand bucks or something!"

" That's not important," Doc says," What is is that….er Marty I'd start filming this….".

Marty nodded and filmed as Doc continued.

" What is important is that this gorgeous car can travel back in time!" Doc exclaimed. Natasha raised her hand.

" Yes dear niece?"

" Can I go back in time to make sure I was never born?"

" Nope and why on Earth would you ask such a thing?"

" Doesn't matter Uncle. Just a simple question."

" As I was saying, this machine can take you back in time anywhere! Marty, give Natasha the camera and then get into the orange jumpsuit."

Marty handed the camera to Natasha and pulled out the orange jumpsuit out of the car. He made a face and Natasha giggled.

" You look so adorable McFly," she cooed jokingly.

" Yeah yeah laugh all you want Tasha. After I'm done you're next," he responded.

" Ok enough kids! Back to the experiment!'' Doc exclaimed. " Now….this will provide protection and-."

Suddenly the sound of a screeching car and gunshots rang in the night air.

" It's them…" Doc muttered to himself. He looked at Natasha and Marty.

" You two – in the car now!"

Natasha and Marty looked at each other and got into the car with Marty of the driver's seat and Natasha in the passenger seat.

" What's going on?" Natasha asked.

" It's the Libyan terrorists…now go!" Doc says.

" But Uncle Doc-."

" NO 'BUTS' NIECE! GO!"

Suddenly, the sound of shot rang near by and Doc fell to the parking lot floor. Natasha yelped and Marty pressed some random numbers.

" MARTY HURRY!"

" I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!"

He then began driving faster and faster until they left Hill Side and Natasha blacked out.

Where they were going they didn't know. What is about to happen to them will change them for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

" Natasha….Natasha…NATASHA!"

An ear piercing, horror film like scream came from the mouth of ( a now awake ) Natasha. Natasha put her hand on her chest and looked at Marty.

" Jesus Marty! You scared me!"

" You scared me! You were dead-like since the moment I drove the car!"

Natasha shook her head and looked outside of the car, unsure of where she was or what even happened when she was asleep.

" Where are we?" she asked.

" That's the problem, I have no idea," Marty replied leaning back in his seat.

" Well….let's drive around then," Natasha said.

" Can't. Car broke down."

Natasha leaned her head back and groaned. This couldn't be happening.

" You're kidding me! Well, let's get out and go find help."

Natasha and Marty got out of the car and looked around. Everything was now strange. It was sunny and daylight - not nighttime.

" Wasn't it dark outside before?" Natsha asked. Marty nodded and suggested," Maybe we overslept." Natasha shrugged and the two looked around. They were on an open area with a street and fields.

" Oh my god…." Natasha breathed out. Marty shook his head.

" I guess…we walk along the road," Marty said. Natasha and Marty walked along the road and they were both silent.

" Hey Tasha….can I ask you something?"

" Yea."

" Do you hate Jennifer?"

_I do for taking away my opportunity to have you,_ she thought to herself. She sighed.

" Hate is a very, very strong word Marty," she began," I don't hate Jennifer nor do I not NOT like her. I guess I don't think too much of her."

Marty nods and Natasha looks at him, crossing her arms to her chest. This was unusual for Marty to ask her.

" Why do you ask?"

" Well….that comment."

Natasha nods and turns to Marty.

" I'm really sorry," She said apologetically," I just…it…..it hasn't been a great time since my brother is engaged to that little twit Jane and my grades aren't all that good and just…"

She couldn't tell him the real truth. Even lying to Marty was hard enough to do, but she still had to regardless.

" I just have been out of it and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

" It's fine. And hey- you know you can talk to me. You and Doc are my best friends."

_Oh gee….BEST friends….definitely an upgrade from " The Friend Zone", _ she thought to herself.

" Hey look!" Marty pointed out.

Natasha looked. There was a huge sign.

HILL VALLEY 30 MILES UP

" Hey! We're getting close to home!" Natasha exclaimed happily as she took Marty's hand. She looked down as did he.

" I know," Marty responded smiling back at her.

They kept walking when they reached town and…

" Marty…this can't be Hill Valley," Natasha said.

" It looks…strange," Marty said. Natasha gasped as she picked up a paper from the street. Her face went blank and her eyes popped.

Marty looked.

NOVEMBER 5th 1955.

" Oh my-."

Natasha grabbed Marty's arm incase she was about to faint or lose control and truth be told, either way one was about to happen.

" Marty…we're NOT HOME!" She exclaimed. Her eyes and her own self went ballistic.

" What are we gonna do Marty? Oh my god, oh my god! MARTY THIS ISN'T OUR TOWN!"

" Natasha people are staring at us," Marty said looking around at everyone. People looked at the crazy girl on the street, whispering to one another, and Natasha cleared her throat.

" Oh take a picture, it lasts longer!" Natasha snapped. Everyone went back to being busy again and Natasha sighed.

" I need water," she said putting her hand on her forehead. Marty immediately noticed how startled and parched she look. She was about to fall back when Marty caught her just in enough time before she cracked her head on the sidewalk.

" Ok Tasha…easy there," Marty comforted his dear friend. He looked up and saw a diner, Holt's Diner, across the street. He picked up Natasha bridal style and rushed across the street. He put her down on het two feet and instructed," Walk with me."

As the two walked in, Marty yelled," She needs water! She almost fainted!"

" Right away!" one of the waitresses yelled running off. Everyone in the restaurant stared at Marty and Natasha. Natasha whispered in Marty's ear," Is fifties' fashion back in style?"

Marty just smiled awkwardly and the two sat down at the bar area. Natasha's water came and Natsha gulped it down pretty fast. She looked at Marty, and half smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly. Marty smiled back at her and her heart was racing yet again. She loved when he smiled at her.

An older looking waiter came up to Marty, giving him a cold stare.

" Uh…give me uh tab," Marty said trembling a bit.

" Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you or your girlfriend here order something!" the waiter snapped. Natasha stepped back but smirked to herself at the remark of the waiter referring to her as Marty's girlfriend.

" Uh…then a Pepsi Free?" Marty asked.

" You want a Pepsi pal you're gonna pay for it!"

" Just give him some coffee," Natasha suggested as the waiter was getting on her last nerve. The waiter muttered something then gave Marty a cup of coffee. Natasha went to turn to Marty when she noticed something peculiar.

Both Marty and the guy sitting next to him with jet black hair both had their left hand on top of their head.

" Hey McFly!" a voice boomed. Both men turned at the same time and Natasha's eyes widened. She turned herself and saw a hugely built guy with three greasers behind him. The built guy looked familiar to Natasha.

" Biff," Marty muttered to Natasha. Natasha's eyes went wide yet again as she remembered Biff the old creep who used to hit on her mother.

" Egh," Natsha said. One of the greaser guys winked at her so she flippers the bird and he looked away, embarrassed.

" What do you think you're doing?" Biff boomed.

" Hey I'm talking to you McFly you Irish bug!" Biff exclaimed at the dark haired guy. Marty and Natasha looked at each other then back at the guy Biff was yelling at. Natasha's hand held on to Marty's arm.

" Hey Biff, hi guys, how are you doing?" the dark haired guy greeted nervously. Natasha and Marty stared in awe and Natasha whispered," Marty, that's your dad?"

" Hey you got my homework finished McFly?" Biff asked viciously.

" Well uh….I actually uh figured since it wasn't do til' Monday-."

Biff then grabbed Marty's father's head and knocked on it yelling," Hello….hello anybody home?"

Biff's buddies laughed as did Marty's father nervously and Biff lifted his head and yelled," THINK MCFLY! I don't have time to recopy. You realize what would happen if I hand my homework with you handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school! And you wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

" Like anyone would care," Natasha muttered. Marty put his hand on her mouth and they watched.

" WOULD YA?"

" Well no of course not….I wouldn't-."

" No-." Biff turned to Marty and asked," What are you looking at butt head?" Natasha removed Marty's hand and snapped,'' What's it to you jackass?"

The guys "oo"ed and a guy with a yellow cut off shirt grabbed Natasha's arm and sneered," Look at this one Biff! She's a real diamond this one!"

Natasha slapped him across the face and he fell back. Marty grabbed her by the waist and watched the guy as his cheek turned bright red.

" Well how about my homework McFly?" Biff asked turning back to Marty's father.

" Uh….ok Biff, well I'll uh finish it tonight and give it to you first thing in the morning," Marty's father answered as he put some oatmeal in his mouth.

" Ok I don't wake up til' two- hey McFly you're shoes untied!" Marty's father looked down and Biff slapped his chin, causing Natasha and Marty to jump. The other guys laughed, including Marty's father.

" You're so gullible McFly! I never wanna see you in here again, ok?" Biff asked. Marty's father nodded and Biff looked at Natasha. She glared and Biff smirked. He and his buddies left and Natasha and Marty looked at Marty's father so calm after everything.

Turns out there were more problems then just two kids from the 80's in the 50's.

**[ Hey everyone, so I know I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay late on this and I am so sorry but because you guys reviewed and loved the story, it's back on again! I hope you guys are enjoying it and this one may not have been as good, but hold out for part 3 because the diner scene will be continued!]**


End file.
